This invention relates generally to protective goggles. More particularly, this invention relates to mask goggles which have a flexible lens housing and which include novel upper and lower ventilation sections. The goggles of this invention are particularly well suited for use as either an impact or chemical splash goggle; but may also be used as protective goggles for sporting applications.
Flexible mask goggles are well known and comprise a flexible (typically vinyl) shroud or housing which incorporates a substantially flat lens. When used as an impact goggle, the lens housing includes a plurality of spaced openings or holes along the top and/or sides for permitting direct ventilation into and out of the goggle interior. However, such impact goggles cannot be used as either splash or chemical goggles. This is because chemical goggles require indirect ventilation and splash goggles require peripheral indirect ventilation; neither of which are available from the plurality of spaced holes in the impact goggles. As a result, a goggle manufacturer must make and sell two or three different types of flexible mask goggles, all of which differ only in the ventilation structure. Of course, the necessity for all of these goggle types incur higher manufacturing and purchasing costs.
Still another drawback to the prior art flexible mask goggles is the flat lens. This lens has poor lateral and downward viewing areas resulting in undesired "tunnel vision".